


Der Anruf

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Dietmars POV, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lothars POV, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Life Partners, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Einige Monate nach Dietmars Umzug nach Frankfurt erhält Lothar einen überraschenden Anruf.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – Notfallkontakt – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Großstadtrevier  
> Rating: P 12  
> Gerne: h/c, Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Einige Monate nach Dietmars Umzug nach Frankfurt erhält Lothar einen überraschenden Anruf.  
> Länge: ca. 550 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 45 Minuten

***

„Ja, danke.“ Lothar legte auf und versuchte, die Panik in den Griff zu kriegen. Sein erster Impuls war, auf dem Revier anzurufen, um sich freizunehmen, und dann sofort nach Frankfurt zu fahren. Er hatte schon zu wählen angefangen, als ihm einfiel, daß Dietmar vermutlich seine Unterlagen noch nicht auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte und er deshalb immer noch als Kontakt da stand. Am Ende hatten die jetzt nur ihn angerufen, und Helga wußte gar nicht Bescheid? Hastig legt er wieder auf und suchte nach Dietmars und Helgas Festnetznummer.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Helga überrascht, als er sie endlich am Telefon hatte. „Im Krankenhaus?“

„Ja, und ich bin noch als sein Notfallkontakt eingetragen, deshalb haben die nur mich angerufen.“

…

„Helga?“ Hoffentlich war sie deswegen jetzt nicht sauer. So was konnte ja mal passieren und hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Aber Frauen waren da manchmal komisch.

…

„Geht’s dir gut?“ Langsam machte er sich doch Sorgen. Sie war sicher nicht weniger geschockt als er. Mehr wahrscheinlich. „Die haben gesagt, es ist nur ein ganz leichter Herzinfarkt.“

„Lothar …“ Helga räusperte sich. „Ich bin wirklich froh, daß es nichts Schlimmeres ist. Aber … hat Dietmar dir eigentlich nicht erzählt, daß wir uns getrennt haben?“

…

„Lothar?“

„Was?“

„Er ist letzten Monat ausgezogen. Es …“ Helga seufzte. „Es hat eben doch nicht so funktioniert, wie wir uns das vorgestellt hatten. Man kann eben nicht einfach so tun, als hätte es all die Jahre dazwischen nicht gegeben und einfach da weitermachen, wo man aufgehört hat. Vor allem … aber das ist jetzt ja auch nicht weiter wichtig. Kommst du nach Frankfurt?“

„Ja.“ Er hatte immer noch nicht ganz verdaut, was Helga ihm da erzählt hatte, aber natürlich würde er kommen.

Sie verabredeten sich an Dietmars neuer Wohnung, damit Lothar ihm ein paar Sachen mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen konnte. „Er hat seinen Zweitschlüssel bei mir deponiert, für alle Fälle“, hatte Helga gesagt. „Er kennt hier ja sonst noch niemanden so gut.“

***

Dietmar fühlte sich deutlich besser, als er wachwurde. Die Angst hatte nachgelassen und die Schmerzen auch und vor allem konnte er wieder richtig atmen. Im Zimmer war noch jemand anderes, er konnte die leisen Atemzüge hören. Das erinnerte ihn an ruhige Abende zuhause, früher, wenn er gelesen und Lothar Kreuzworträtsel gelöst hatte. Lothar … seufzend öffnete er die Augen und mußte erst mal blinzeln, weil es so hell war.

„Lothar?“

„Na, was machst du denn für Sachen?“

„Was …“ Er blinzelte nochmal. War er wirklich schon wach? Halluzinierte er? „Wieso …“

„Du hast mich noch als Notfallkontakt eingetragen“, sagte Lothar. „Deshalb haben sie mich angerufen. Und … naja, ich hab‘ dir dann mal was zum Anziehen und Lesen und so vorbeigebracht.“

„Aber …“

„Helga hat mir die Wohnung aufgeschlossen“, sagte Lothar. „Sie wünscht dir gute Besserung. Aber sie hat gemeint, ich soll dich lieber erst mal nur alleine besuchen, weil es sonst vielleicht zu viel wird.“

„Ah.“ Er schloß die Augen wieder. Eigentlich müßte er jetzt erklären, was passiert war, aber er war sehr müde. Und einfach nur froh, daß Lothar da war. Der inzwischen sicher eh schon wußte, was passiert war, zum Glück aber nicht darauf herumhackte. Das würde vermutlich noch kommen, später, wenn es ihm wieder besser ging. Dietmar seufzte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Lothar klang besorgt.

„Ja.“ Er tastete mit geschlossenen Augen über die Matratze, bis er Lothars Hand fand. „Alles gut.“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Fortsetzung: [Neustart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8079877)


End file.
